


Since You've Been Gone

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This popped in my head when I saw the video of the Barry, Joe and Julian scene being shot last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since You've Been Gone

Barry lugged his CSI case up the stairs of CCPD, not even trying to hide the scowl on his face. He made his way into his lab. He'd spent the previous day getting all his things back in order and was thankful to see familiarity as he placed his case on the floor. 

He slouched down in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. He tried to calm his jealousy and annoyance, knowing he didn't really have a right to feel either of those emotions right now. 

He turned his head as he heard heels clicking towards him. She was a vision in a short green dress, with her hair braided to the side. He felt his face grow warm. 

She stood beside him for a second before bending down to kiss him. He cautiously placed a hand on her hip as he kissed her back. She moved to sit sideways in his lap. 

"It's definitely gonna take a minute to get used to that," he said blushing. 

He'd only been back a few days so this new relationship with Iris was just that, new. He wasn't sure if she'd feel comfortable with his hands on her thighs, so he kept them on the arms of his chair. 

Having none of his 'politeness' she reached for his hand, interlocking their fingers and rested their joined hands on her thigh. The action brought a nervous smile to both of their faces. 

"You weren't down at that crime scene for very long. Everything ok?"

Barry sighed. 

"That Julian guy was there and it was clear my expertise and help were not needed. I know I was gone a while and that they had to find another CSI...obviously. I just hope we can find a way to work together. I mean I know this city, I know this precinct and the way everyone works - he was acting like I could learn a thing or two from him when really it should be the other way around."

Just then Julian rounded the corner, determination in his step. He nodded in their direction while walking to his side of the lab. 

"Hello Ms. West. Didn't realize you and Allen were so close," he eyed the way she was sitting on his lap. 

Iris looked down and slowly lifted herself off Barry's lap. He immediately missed her warmth. 

"Yup."

Her answer was short and curt and Barry couldn't help but take notice. 

"Hey I'm gonna head back to work, but I'll see you tonight?"

He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, suddenly not afraid to show physical affection. He stole a quick glance over at Julian before turning back to Iris. 

"Of course."

He leaned down and kissed her, longer than was probably appropriate, given they had an audience. Iris didn't seem to mind though. 

"Play nice," she whispered in Barry's ear. 

She grabbed her bag off his desk and headed for the door. 

"Good to see you Iris," Julian said from across the room. 

She waved a quick goodbye and Barry looked back and forth between the two. He noticed that Julian watched her until she was all the way out the door. 

The annoyance and jealousy he'd tried hard to suppress over the past twenty minutes was just about boiling over now. 

"So, how do you and Iris know each other?" Barry asked between gritted teeth.

Julian gave him a sly smile. 

"We've worked on a number of cases together over the last five months. She's a smart girl. 

Really good journalist."

They both stood facing each other with their hands in their pockets, an uncomfortable amount of tension filled the air. Julian finally broke the awkward silence. 

"So, were you planning on pouting around all day or do you want to help me run some of these tests?"

Barry tried to not let his jaw drop at Julian's arrogance. He bit his tongue and instead of saying the 'fuck off' that he wanted to, he offered a 'gladly' instead. 

Clearly there was still a lot he needed to be filled in on and at the top of that list, was getting the story on Julian and Iris. 

\-----------

He stood outside her apartment door and knocked. 

"Just a second!"

A few moments later she opened the door, a warm smile on her face. She was met by a tentative smile from Barry and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She moved her body to the side to allow him entrance into her apartment. 

She closed the door and reached out to him turning his body towards her. She got up on her tippy toes and pulled his head down for a kiss. Although he was seemingly very receptive to her kiss, she couldn't help but notice how he kept his hands in his jacket pocket. 

She planted her feet and arched back to look at him. 

"Alright, what's going on with you?"

Barry rubbed at the back of his head, like he always did when he was uncomfortable. She let go of the hold she had on him and no longer wore a smile as her face turned full of worry. 

She walked over to her couch and motioned for him to join her. She played with her hands and kept her head down. 

"Please don't tell me you're leaving again," her voice broke and it sent a sharp pain through Barry. He reached a hand out to her. 

"What? No. No of course not. I meant it when I said I'd never leave you again Iris."

She slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"Then what's going on? You're making me a nervous wreck Bear."

He quickly leaned over to kiss her, in hopes of reassuring her that he wasn't leaving. 

"Sorry. I know that everything I'm feeling I brought on myself, but it's still a lot to deal with. 

Catching up on everything I mean, figuring out my place here again."

He swallowed hard before completing his thought. 

"...and I couldn't help but pick up on the tension between you and Julian earlier today and was wondering...I wanted to ask you...did something happen between you two?"

He immediately felt ashamed for even questioning her about it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone down. He sheepishly looked up at her and could tell she was a little offended by his question. 

"Of course not Barry. I told you that I was in love with you and that I'd wait for you, no matter how long it took for you to come back to me. I literally just got you back and you're already questioning my feelings? I sat here every day for five months missing you and waiting for you. 

Did Julian and other guys hit on me? Sure. Did I get asked out on dates? Yes. But every single time I turned them down and told them I was taken, that there was someone out there waiting for me.

Even though the truth was I came home every night to an empty apartment. Was it always easy? No. But I'm in love with you Barry and I made a promise."

Barry hung his head and let out a deep sigh. 

"Did we just have our first official semi-fight as a couple?"

He reached out to place his hand on her knee. She couldn't help but give him a little smile. 

He took a deep breath in and out. 

"I'm sorry. For everything. For being selfish and leaving you, for being insecure, for placing my guilt and fears on you when I'm the one who left. That wasn't fair for me to do and I know it's not an excuse, but this guy is just...there's something about him and I let him get under my skin. 

I trust you, I really do and I hope you can forgive me for being a complete ass."

"I think I can do that," she teased with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"To be honest, he rubs me the wrong way too, which is the real reason for the tension you picked up on today. I say we get to the bottom of it together, a little 'Iris West Ace Reporter & Flash' team up?"

She placed fists on either side of her hips and puffed out her chest in a super hero pose. They both laughed. 

"Sounds like a plan to me. 

So...how about we do a little making up...I mean since we sort of just had our first fight and all."

She rolled her eyes but tackled him with a kiss all the same.


End file.
